


Mustn't be Afraid to Bake a Little Bigger, Darling

by chasingriver, youcantsaymylastname



Category: Inception (2010), The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Baking, Collaboration, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The brilliant concept and manips are by youcantsaymylastname. </p>
<p>Captions by chasingriver.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mustn't be Afraid to Bake a Little Bigger, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> The brilliant concept and manips are by youcantsaymylastname. 
> 
> Captions by chasingriver.

Eames’ imaginative flavours wowed the judges, even though his choice of a bright orange apricot jam for one of his cake fillings had Mary casting a wary eye at his use of colour. He really blew them away in the Showstopper Challenge, building a jigsaw dragon out of gingerbread and decorating it in fiery flames, not unlike his own distinctive tattoos.

Arthur did well at the Technical Challenge, creating 36 identical Victoria sponge cakes. Paul was impressed with their appearance and the quality of the bake, but Mary criticised his lack of imagination. Arthur told the camera, later, that it would be much easier if he could work in four dimensions.

Cobb isn’t sure how things went so wrong during the Signature Challenge. How difficult could it be to bake a cake without using sugar? Saito’s sugar-free madeleine cake looks so much more elegant than his pineapple upside down cake. Cobb’s squinting at everyone else’s, trying to figure out if he’s going to come in last place with his soggy disaster. Now he’s interrogating Ariadne, trying to extract the secret to her perfectly-baked sponge. Meanwhile, Arthur hurries to put the finishing touches on his spice cake.

Yusuf is a master at puff pastry. He knows exactly how the fat and butter will interact with the pastry and what temperature it needs to reach before he rolls it out again. Everyone else is a bit unsure how theirs will turn out, but his puff pastry bakes up beautifully every time. Cooking is science, pure and simple. All you need to do is follow the rules.

It’s all about blind tasting during the Technical Challenge. Will our contestants measure up based on their food alone? Eames won’t be able to rely on his charm, and perhaps Cobb’s squint won’t put off the judges this time around.


End file.
